


Biolog is Boring

by Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Arguing, Awkward First Times, Barista John Watson, Case Fic, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Coffee Shops, Drug Use, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Netflix n' cases, Posh boy, School, Smut, Snogging, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, blowjob, first date?, handjob, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221/pseuds/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221
Summary: “Oh, and I’m John, John Watson,” The boy, John, said and Sherlock nodded.“Sherlock,” He muttered and sat down on the bed he had been shown to.“Look at that, he speaks!” John said looking up at him, and the brunette could see the cheeky glint in his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

Cars were driving past him as he ran down the streets. His black coat flowing behind him and his dark brown curls bounced on his head with every step he took. He was panting, and he could feel his hair beginning to stick to his forehead. Maybe it had been too warm to wear the coat? He hadn’t had the time to consider what jacket he was wearing. Not when someone had been so delightfully interesting on the other end of the town!  
There had been a stabbing. Lestrade had texted him in the middle of a biology class which he naturally hadn’t been attending. He knew the stuff anyway, and the teachers didn’t like him seeing as he always ended up correcting them. So, of course, he had to go and see what the yard needed help to now. Even if it ended up being a simple crime, anything would be better than having to listen to his teachers.

He didn’t have time for looking where he went, but still, a blonde boy seemed to catch his attention. He had seen him somewhere before. That much he knew, but where? He couldn’t remember. Sherlock was still staring at the blonde when he looked up, and he saw how the other boy’s lips curled up into a small smile.  
Suddenly the ground seemed much more interesting to look at, and he hoped that the blonde hadn’t been able to see him blush. When he looked up again, it was too late, and he collided with a pole. Who had been so stupid and placed that pole there? People were supposed to be walking there! He glanced over at the blonde boy, who had luckily disappeared and therefore hadn’t seen him walk into the pole. And he wouldn’t see his now completely beet red cheeks.

Well, or so he thought. “Oi! You alright there?” He heard a boy call, and he turned his head to see the blonde boy running towards him. Why did this happen to him? Now, this boy would take up his time, and he wouldn’t be able to go and see the crime scene. He sighed as the boy came over and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Are you okay?” The blonde asked him again, and Sherlock nodded and turned to leave again. The only thing on his mind was that crime scene, and getting there before any of the idiots from the yard would tamper with it. But the blonde held onto his arm and looked up at him.  
“Hey, let me take a look at that,” he said, and Sherlock frowned at him. Take a look at what? He moved a hand up to his nose, which was hurting a bit now that he thought about it. When he looked at his hand again, there was blood on it. Great.

“Come on,” Sherlock heard the blonde say as he tugged on his arm. Sherlock couldn’t do any other thing than follow him back towards the school. Right, they went to the same school, that was where he had seen him. He was instructed to keep his head tipped back a bit as he was led to his room.  
“Oh, and I’m John, John Watson,” The boy, John, said and Sherlock nodded.  
“Sherlock,” He muttered and sat down on the bed he had been shown to.  
“Look at that, he speaks!” John said looking up at him, and the brunette could see the cheeky glint in his eyes. He responded with a roll of his eyes. He could have been at the crime scene now. If the boy – John – Hadn’t been distracting him.

A tissue was handed to him, and John told him to blow gently into it so all of the blood clots would loosen up. All while John told him that the nosebleed might worsen as he did so, but Sherlock obeyed him. It hurt, but he did it.  
“Okay, so now you need to hold here, and push back against your face so we can get the bleeding stopped, okay?” John said, and Sherlock nodded and lifted his hand. He pinched the soft part of his nose with his thumb and index finger.  
“Just stay like that, and I’ll find some ice to put on afterwards,” John said and got up from the ground in front of him, but not before sending Sherlock a small smile. Sherlock leaned back against the wall and sighed. This was way too much; it was only a nosebleed. He had an important crime scene to visit.

Sherlock observed the blonde as he went over to the mini fridge, placed in the corner of the room, and grabbed one of those one-time use ice packs. Sherlock observed the blonde as he went over to the mini fridge, placed in the corner of the room, and grabbed one of those one-time use ice packs. None of them said anything as John readied one of the ice packs for him and Sherlock leant his head back and pressed on his nose as the blonde had told him to do. He seemed to know what he was doing after all. Sherlock kept an eye on John as he walked around in the little room. He took notice of his arms and legs. He definitely went to the gym or did some kind of sport.

“You’re on the rugby team,” Sherlock commented, and he saw how the blonde raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes,” He answered. Right, people usually knew who was on their school's rugby team, especially if the school was somewhat known for the sport.  
“And you’re a medical student. You don’t have a lot of money, so you’re here on a scholarship. Otherwise, you couldn’t afford going here.” He added and cocked his head at him as the other boy stayed silent, just looking at him with slightly parted lips. This could only have one outcome. It was only a matter of time before he would get kicked out of the room and told to ‘Fuck off’. But it didn’t come. He wasn’t getting kicked out. Instead, he was with another minute of silence.  
“That’s… how?” Was the only reaction from the blonde boy, who had placed himself next to the brunette in the bed.

Sherlock frowned and looked over at the boy beside him. “You have a stack of the ice packs in your fridge. That suggests you use them frequently, you play a sport then, usually the boys here play rugby,” He definitely wasn’t going to admit that he had been looking at his body to come to that conclusion.  
“The medical student was easy. Your books say everything I need to know. That your family doesn’t have a lot of money, I got from your shoes. They’re worn out, people would have bought new ones by now, but you haven’t. Also, you don’t have a lot of (extra things? Nips) which indicates that your family can’t afford this, but since you play rugby and you’re here you must have some sort of scholarship.” He explained quickly, almost stumbling over the words and he took in a deep breath at the end.  
“Wow… amazing” John commented after a moment of stunned silence.

Once again Sherlock was left confused, and he tilted his head, trying to understand this new reaction.  
“What?” John asked him as he probably noticed his confusion and Sherlock shook his head.  
“That’s not… that’s not what people normally say,” He admitted, and he saw how John smiled at him, and Sherlock looked down until he was reprimanded by John who told him to keep his head up.  
“Well then, what do people usually say?” He asked Sherlock.  
“Piss off,” He said and glanced over at John as he heard him chuckle. Not a patronising chuckle, but a warm and, friendly? Chuckle.  
“How did you learn to do that?” John asked him, and Sherlock gave an exasperated sigh.  
“I didn’t ‘learn’ that, I simply observe, John.”.

The two boys sat on the bed for a while, none of them saying a word. Nor when John handed Sherlock, the ice pack and he held it to his nose. It didn’t hurt as much now. Sherlock moved from the bed to get a book before he sat back down with the blonde and began reading in his book. Boring. Biology was boring. He felt the bed move as John scooted closer to him and peered over his shoulder.  
“Interested in biology, are you?” He asked him, and Sherlock shook his head.  
“Not particularly, it’s boring,” He answered flatly as he turned a page in the book. The next page was filled with pictures of the nervous system, and besides, it was a lot of sloppy notes written with a pencil. Sherlock’s lips curled up into a small smile as he asked for a pen and started correcting the notes that had been written.

They stayed like this for some time. Sherlock correcting the notes in John’s book and the crime scene almost, forgotten. John was interesting.  
”Why were you in such rush?” The blonde boy looked over at him as he asked and Sherlock turned his head, their eyes met.  
“The police needed my help,” The brunette replied, and he could see the confusion on John’s face. He’d have to elaborate.  
“Someone has been killed, and because the yard is complete idiots they need someone clever, so they call me,” He explained, but he didn’t see any change in John’s expression.  
“Whenever they are out of their depth, which is always, they call me,” Sherlock tried once more.  
“So, you were on your way to a crime scene?” John asked him, and the brunette gave a relieved sigh. He understood then. Sherlock nodded before he handed John the book.  
“I’ve corrected some of your notes, they should be correct now,” He said as he got up from the bed and tossed the ice pack out and went to leave.  
“Thanks for the help,” He hummed and opened the door, but not before he winked at the blonde boy and closed the door just in time to see his bewildered face.

Sherlock lifted the yellow police tape and went inside of the little white house. The façade could have tricked everyone. No one would think that someone would have been killed in there. But people did strange things sometimes. The brunette was immediately met by the dark haired man he had come to know over the time they had worked together.  
“Lestrade” He greeted, and the other man nodded at him.  
“Where’s the body?” Sherlock asked, not wanting to waste any more time, and Lestrade followed him through the house to the kitchen. A few pictures had been knocked over in the hallway, and in the kitchen, a flower was lying on the floor beside the man. His shirt had been coloured red with blood. He would have bled to death then.  
“Everyone out!” He heard Lestrade order behind him, and he sat down next to the body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you were a genius.” He didn’t even attempt stopping the comment from coming out of his mouth, but the brunette just gave a small huff. 
> 
> “I am,” He said before they both turned their head as the door opened again and Murray stepped inside.

John sighed dramatically at his roommate Mike. Why did he have to have his girlfriend over tonight? They had been meant to spend this night with eating pizza and staying up late to watch the new season of ‘Stranger things’. But no, no Mike had forgotten and had invited his girlfriend over to stay. So unless he wanted to fall asleep while listening to the other bed creaking all night, he’d have to find someplace to stay for the night. He got up from his bed and went over to his closet to pack his pyjamas. 

“Why can’t you just stay in her room?” John asked and looked over at his roommate who was lying in his bed, watching something on his computer. 

“Because her roommate wouldn’t leave,” Mike explained and looked over at him. 

“But then it’s a good thing that I have such an amazing roommate, right?” He added, and John could hear the smile on his face. 

“Mhm, you owe me, Mike.”

 

At least he could ask Murray if he could stay there. Maybe he could even get him to watch a couple of episodes of Stranger things with him? And they could order a pizza! Maybe staying there wouldn’t be as bad as he had first thought. He stood in front of the door with his bag in one hand as he knocked on the door and he heard Bill telling him that he could come in. John opened the door and stepped inside. As usual, one side of the room was almost empty, besides a bed, some clothes and some sort of weird experiment sat up, and the boy living there wasn’t anywhere to be seen. The other looked like a typical boy’s room. Clothes were tossed over the back of a chair and in the foot of the bed while a ginger boy occupied the rest of the bed.  

“So, what can I do for you?” Murray asked him, and John placed his bag on the floor. 

“Mike’s having his girlfriend over, figured I’d rather find somewhere else to sleep than listening to them all night,” John said, and he heard Murray chuckle.

 

The door opened a couple of hours later, and John looked up, expecting it to Murray coming back. He had gone out at some point to get the pizza they had ordered. Instead, a head full of dark brown curls wandered in. The boy didn’t say anything, just went over and sat down at his desk and looked into his microscope. John cleared his throat carefully and looked over at the boy who was now staring back at him. 

“Oh. Hi John,” He said, and John looked at him in confusion. Oh right. Sherlock. The clever boy he had helped with a nosebleed. 

“How’s your nose?” John didn’t realise he had said anything before he heard himself and saw the corner of Sherlock’s mouth turn upwards. Stupid. John looked down and had almost given up the hope of getting a response when the brunette spoke. 

“Better,” He said, not removing his eyes from his microscope. 

 

They sat like that for some time. Sherlock looking at whatever he was studying, and John sitting on Murray’s bed, waiting for his friend to come back. 

“So, what about that crime scene you had a look at?” John finally asked to break the somewhat awkward silence that had filled the room. 

“What about it?” The other boy asked, and he was looking over at John. 

“Did you figure out what had happened?” John asked him and tilted his head curiously. He saw Sherlock looking down at the ground for a second before his azure blue eyes were on him again. 

“Not yet,” He admitted, and John could feel himself smirking at him. 

“I thought you were a genius.” He didn’t even attempt stopping the comment from coming out of his mouth, but the brunette just gave a small huff. 

“I am,” He said before they both turned their head as the door opened again and Murray stepped inside. 

“I see you’ve met Sherlock,” He said and gave them both a friendly smile.

 

The pizza was placed in Bill’s bed, and both him and John gather around it. John is finding a pair of scissors to cut out the pizza, while Bill is setting up his computer and logging onto Netflix. There were only a few minutes until the new season would be released, and John couldn’t be more excited. He glanced over at the brunette boy on the other side of the room. He had gone back to examining whatever was under his microscope and ignoring both John and Bill completely. John couldn’t help but feel a little sting in his chest over it. What was so interesting that he couldn’t maybe try to join in on their conversation? And why couldn’t he just leave that microscope alone for a minute? He could be interesting too. Bill pulled him out of his thoughts as he put a hand on his arm and smiled up at him. 

“Ready?” He asked, and John looked at the screen and nodded. 

“Let’s do it.”

 

The first episode was terrific. Just what he had hoped for. The pizza was great too, even though neither Bill or John were able to finish the whole pizza. John glanced over at Sherlock who was now reading a book. 

“I know what you’re thinking, doesn’t matter though, he doesn’t eat,” Bill whispered to him and John shook his head. He could try at least, right? He grabbed the pizza box and got up from the bed. The brunette didn’t even look up as John sat down next to him. 

“Not hungry,” He said and turned a page in his book.  

“Oh come on, it’s pizza!” John said and looked over at him, but the boy didn’t look away from his book. He had an idea. He raised an eyebrow and snatched his book. He heard the brunette growl at him, and John only rolled his eyes. 

“You’re getting your book about…” He checked the front page, “Serial killers, back when you have eaten at least one slice,” John ordered and looked over at him. Sherlock stared back at him as he sat up and reached out to take one of the slices in the box and reluctantly took a bite of the slice.

 

When Sherlock had finished the last slices in the box, John smiled triumphantly, and Sherlock glared at him. 

“I want my book back now,” Sherlock said, and John sighed deeply. 

“You’re no fun then,” John complained, and he could almost see Sherlock’s irritation when he didn’t give him his book back. 

“I’m not trying to be fun, can I have my book now?” He asked again, and John sighed. 

“Yes, you can have your book about serial killers back,” He muttered and handed him the book. 

“Why are you even reading about serial killers?” John asked him and leaned back in Sherlock’s bed. 

“None of your business,” Sherlock answered him and opened the book again. 

“Is it because you secretly are a serial killer and you’re trying to figure out how not to get caught?” John asked him again and moved closer. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, John,” Sherlock said with a sigh. 

“But you’re not denying it,” John almost sing-sang before he went back to Bill’s bed, hearing Sherlock groan behind him.

 

At some point in the night, Bill got up from where he had been lying for the past three episodes with the excuse of having to go to the loo. With that, he left the room and John and Sherlock were alone again. John paused the episode they were watching and looked over at Sherlock. He had put the book down long ago and was now doing an experiment in the corner. As soon as the door closed behind Bill, the brunette looked over at John, almost hesitantly. John’s eyes flickered to Sherlock’s, and he tilted his head. 

“What?” He questioned him. 

“Lestrade keeps insisting that I get someone else’s opinion on the crime scene,” The brunette started, still looking over at him. 

“You’re the least irritating person I could think of, so maybe, you’d want to have a look at it?” He finally asked, and John smirked at him. 

“Are you asking for help?” He teased, and Sherlock quickly shook his head. 

“No,” Sherlock answered, smirking back at him. 

“But will you?” Sherlock added quietly, and John chuckled at him. 

“Of course,” John replied.

 

Silence fell in the room again. Sherlock was once again concentrating on the experiment he was doing and the blonde kept throwing glances over at him. He had to admit he was good-looking. Really good looking. His thoughts were interrupted when Sherlock got up and grabbed his coat from where it had been hanging over a chair. When he reached the door, he looked back at John.

“Are you coming?” Sherlock asked and the blonde boy frowned. 

“Now?” He asked confusedly and Sherlock rolled his eyes and let out an impatient sigh. 

“Yes, now? When else?” He asked with an exasperated voice. John glanced back at the computer on Murray’s bed. He could go with Sherlock, right? Surely Bill wouldn’t mind that. With that, he got up from the bed and grabbed his own jacket before he followed the taller boy outside. John spotted Murray longer down the hall and he heard him call his name after him. 

“Sorry, Sherlock need my help!” He called back with an apologetic smile. 

“I do not need your help,” Sherlock hissed beside him and John chuckled fondly at him.

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” John asked the brunette who was crouching in front of the door to the morgue. 

“For the last time John, yes, it’s necessary,” Sherlock answered him and pushed the handle on the door down and it opened. John glanced down at his feet and fiddled with the hem of his shirt before he heard Sherlock’s deep voice. 

“After you,” He said and John glanced up, realising the brunette was holding the door for him. 

“What a gentleman you are,” John teased him, trying to forget how nervous he was about this. They were literally breaking into the morgue. The smell of death hit John as he stepped inside. He was going to puke, he was sure of it. Sherlock followed him inside before he went over to the freezer and opened one of the doors. He seemed almost used to this. John was called over as Sherlock pulled the white sheet away from the body. 

“So, what do you see?” Sherlock asked him as the blonde stared wide-eyed at the body. He was definitely going to puke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot :D  
> Once again thank you to whathappenedtomypreviousblog on Tumblr for actually making me write this :)
> 
> Stop by my tumblr sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey John,” A new boy greeted him from inside of the room and John looked over at him.
> 
> “And who did you bring home this time?” Mike teased the blonde and Sherlock blushed.

Sherlock pushed past the crowd of people on the pavement. Did everyone have to be out, right this moment? Right when he craved something to calm his mind, to help him think. He manoeuvred past the crowd of people walking around him. Girls in way too short dresses and showing way too much cleavage. Not that he cared. He couldn’t care less about them.  
Sherlock looked up at the faces of the people around him, trying to figure out who could have anything that might be useful. No one seemed to fit the criteria. His ice-blue eyes looked around him. A coffee would have to do then. He crossed the road, not looking to his sides and went into an empty coffee shop.

 

“A black coffee,” Sherlock said, looking down at his phone as he ordered to the person behind the counter. It wasn’t until he heard the familiar voice of a certain blonde boy he looked up.

“Sorry?” Sherlock muttered as he hadn’t heard what John had asked him about and his cheeks flushed so he glanced away again.

“I asked you if that was all?” John repeated and looked up at him with a tired smile on his lips.

“The muffins here are good,” The blonde said but Sherlock shook his head.

“Not hungry,” He mumbled and John rolled his eyes. He paid for his coffee and grabbed two sugars before he sat down in the empty shop. With his phone in his hand, he pretended to look at something important, while he secretly kept throwing glances over at John, who suddenly had disappeared from his sight.

 

A chair was pulled out from across Sherlock and he looked up with his brows drawn together in confusion. Why would anyone sit there? He saw John sitting down on the chair at the table with a muffin in one hand and a hot chocolate in the other.

“Shouldn’t you be helping the other customers?” Sherlock asked him with narrow eyes and John looked around.

“Do you see other costumers?” John asked him with a cheeky smile and Sherlock shook his head. They both went silent and the only sound was John fiddling with the paper around his muffin and the noise from outside.

“So, do you want a bite?” The blonde asked him. Sherlock didn’t get to answer before a piece of the muffin was held in front of his mouth. He pursed his lips together and looked over at John who only sighed at him and kept holding the piece of muffin up until the brunette finally took it.

 

Another customer came into the shop and John left his chair to make the young woman a coffee to go. Sherlock’s eyes didn’t leave the blonde this time, and he noticed John checking her out. He looked at her just a tad too long and was obviously flirting with her. He wasn’t surprised when the girl left her number on the bill. Though he was surprised when John came over and sat down next to him again.

“Are you going to call her?” Sherlock asked him, his eyes flickering to the deep blue ones.

“Maybe? I don’t know, she looked nice, don’t you think?” John muttered and glanced back at the door.

“I suppose, not really my area,” Sherlock admitted quietly, his eyes boring into the dark surface of the table.

 

He could tell the blonde boy was looking at him. Trying hard to get it through his little, (but gorgeous) head, what Sherlock had just tried to tell him. He didn’t look up, he knew how people usually reacted, this could be worse. A warm and friendly voice caught him off guard and made him look over at John again.

“You’re…” There was a short pause as the boy across from him thought. Probably about how he could make an excuse to leave. “Gay?” John ended his question and cocked his head at him. Sherlock’s eyes searched his face. He didn’t find anything else but the crumbs from the muffin in the corner of his mouth. No signs that he was going to leave then. He was safe.

“Yes,” Sherlock answered quietly, still looking at him. He saw the blonde’s lips curl up into a kind smile as he gave a few nods.

“Okay, good to know,” John murmured, the words making Sherlock’s head spin. Good to know? What did that mean?

 

Sherlock must have looked confused since John chuckled at him, but he didn’t explain what he had meant. Was it that obvious? Sherlock reached over the table and took a piece of John’s muffin, just to do something else.

“Like the muffin?” The blonde asked him as he stuffed the piece into his mouth, and he shrugged. Sherlock looked down at the table as John pushed the rest of the muffin over to him and smiled.

“You can have the rest, I’m not really hungry,” John said, his lips formed into a subtle smile.

“Thanks,” Sherlock answered around a new mouthful of muffin and he smiled over at him. Sherlock could hear John laugh.

“You’re disgusting,” He laughed and Sherlock froze before he saw the glint in his eyes. He hadn’t meant it as a bad thing then.

“And now you’re staring,” John commented and Sherlock could feel his cheeks turn pink and he looked down, trying to hide his blush. “I mean, I know I’m handsome,” The blonde added and winked at him, making Sherlock go even redder.

 

The chair scrambled again as John got up and Sherlock followed him with his eyes. Watching him as he went out of the door and came back with the signs that had been standing outside. He closed the door and turned the key before he hurried over to the cash register and began counting up the money.

“So did you figure out more about the stabbing?” John asked as he counted the money.

“I did, yes, I found the man who stabbed him,” Sherlock said and he saw John’s face light up.

“You did?! That’s great!” He said all excitedly.

“Mhh, I suppose it is, he claims it was self-defence,” Sherlock added, “Which fits with the fact that two men clearly had been fighting at the crime scene.”.

John’s excitement fell immediately and was replaced by a frown, “But…” He started before he shook his head.

“Were there any witnesses?” He asked and Sherlock shrugged.

“Don’t know, haven’t talked to him yet, Lestrade won’t let me,” He said and sighed dramatically, to which John rolled his eyes and closed the cash register.

“Right, I’m done here, so want to go back? We could watch a movie?” John asked him.

 

Soon after Sherlock found himself following the blonde out on the street. The number of people had, thankfully, been reduced. They could actually walk side by side, without bumping into other people. They walked in silence, just listening to the sounds of the cars driving past and the people talking around them. It was awful. Nothing was happening. Everything was so utterly boring!. He snapped out of his thoughts once he felt John’s warm hand around his own, and he was pulled back. He frowned as he looked over at the smaller man, who had now let go of his hand again.

“God, you have to look where you’re going Sherlock,” He said with wide eyes as he looked at the brunette.

“What?” Sherlock asked him confused.

“You were about to walk out in front of a car. Do you have a death wish?” John questioned.

“I would hardly have died if that car hit me, it was driving way too slow,” Sherlock informed him as he carried on walking.

 

John opened the door for Sherlock and smirked up at him.

“After you,” He said and Sherlock glanced over at him with a small smile.

“You can be a gentleman too I see,” Sherlock teased him and John grinned at him. It was a wonderful sight. The brunette looked around in the room, everything looked almost like the first time he had been here. Clothes were still tossed on the ground and a bag with rugby gear was placed at the bottom of the bed.

 

“Hey John,” A new boy greeted him from inside of the room and John looked over at him.

“And who did you bring home this time?” Mike teased the blonde and Sherlock blushed.

“Mike, this is Sherlock, my friend. Sherlock, this is Mike, my roommate,” John said and Sherlock nodded at the boy.

“Yeah, I figured that much,” Sherlock said and John chuckled at him.

 

“What do you want to watch?” John asked as he had turned on his computer and was holding out one earphone to him. Sherlock grabbed it and shuffled a bit around on the small bed. Their sides pressed together as John placed the laptop between them. One part of the computer on Sherlock’s thigh and the other part on John’s thigh.

“I don’t know, something interesting?” Sherlock said. He watched as John logged into his Netflix and scrolled down until he found a movie. It was probably one he had looked at before since he had saved it. The picture showed a girl with two hands covering her mouth and otherwise, it was completely dark. Probably some horror movie then. John pressed play and the movie started playing, both of them unconsciously moving closer to look at the screen.

 

About 15 minutes into the movie Sherlock had figured the whole movie out and he glanced over at John. He seemed completely drawn into the movie, leaning forward just a little.

“They’re going to rob the house. Money gets killed by the man. So does the other boy, but not before they get chased around the house and finds a woman in the basement. He takes Rocky as a prisoner after they kill the girl down there. At the end, Rocky escapes after killing the blind man and goes to California,” Sherlock said quickly, not able to stop himself. John looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You can’t possibly know all that, you’ve seen it before,” He said with narrow eyes and Sherlock shook his head. His brown curls bouncing around.

“You can’t be right about all that,” John said and Sherlock shrugged, but kept watching the movie.

 

“So, the man didn’t die,” John said as the movie ended and he looked up at Sherlock.

“Minor detail,” Sherlock shrugged and his eyes flickered to John’s, first now realising how close they were sitting and he swallowed before he moved a bit away from him.

“I was thinking about something,” John said and looked up at Sherlock.

“What?” The brunette asked and cocked his head at him.

“I was wondering if you might want to go out and have lunch one day?” He asked and looked up at him.

“Or dinner?” John suggested with a shy smile and Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, I would like that,” Sherlock answered him and smiled.

“Next weekend?” John asked and Sherlock smiled widely. Was it a date? Or was he just being friendly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again  
> As always thank for reading, it means so much! 
> 
> And a special thanks to my favourite Serb eggskiegg-godesend :D  
> Stop by my tumblr on Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, we were going Christmas shopping, weren’t we?” The brunette asked, and John kept looking back and forth between the building and Sherlock. 
> 
> “Yes, but not in bloody Harrods?!”

People were quickly making their way past the blonde-haired boy as he was seated on one of the brown benches, filled with white spots from the many birds taking a dump there. He and Sherlock had decided to meet in front of Scotland Yard. Some detective inspector had called him this morning and apparently allowed him to talk with their suspect. Sherlock had been over the top happy and excited to go all day, and John had wondered if he even had remembered that they had planned to meet up afterwards.  
Once again, the blonde glanced at his phone. Maybe Sherlock had actually forgotten? And had just taken a cab back again? But it wouldn’t seem like Sherlock to forget a thing like this, he had seemed to look forward to it the past week and kept reminding John every time they had talked, but now he was starting to doubt it. They had planned to meet half an hour ago, and he was freezing his arse off. 

 

A few moments later a pair of hands were put on John’s shoulders, and he turned his head to see the familiar brunette behind him. 

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up,” John said to him, and he saw Sherlock’s lips curling up into a shy smile. 

“How could I forget about this?” He replied, and John got up from the bench and smiled at him. 

“It’s just not like you to be late,” John pointed out, and Sherlock shook his head. 

“The interrogation was interesting,” He mumbled as some kind of excuse, and the blonde’s eyes widened. 

“You did an interrogation?” He asked him surprised, and he saw Sherlock shrugging before he raised an arm to hail down a cab. 

“So, did you figure something out?” John asked him curiously, and he tilted his head at him. 

“There were no witnesses, so he spoke the truth about that,” Sherlock answered and sighed. 

“And he practically confessed to stabbing him, but then the idiot Anderson interrupted us,” He groaned and let his arm fall to his side, way to dramatically, as a cab stopped.

 

When both of them were seated in the cab, the taller boy leant forward and gave an address to the driver. John narrowed his eyes and looked over at him when he leant back again. 

“Where are we going?” He asked him sceptically, and Sherlock smirked. 

“Just wait and see,” He answered secretly, almost acting like a little child, and John shook his head. 

“You’re impossible,” The blonde sighed, but a fond smile was playing on his lips as he looked over at him. He glanced over at the brunette as he looked out of the window, watching the city as they drove through it. Silence fell, and the driver turned the volume on the radio up a bit before he pulled over at a giant, posh looking building. Sherlock paid the driver before they crawled out and John looked up at the building with wide eyes.

 

“You took me to Harrods?” John asked, staring at the building. It was only when Sherlock spoke that he looked away again. 

“Well, we were going Christmas shopping, weren’t we?” The brunette asked, and John kept looking back and forth between the building and Sherlock. 

“Yes, but not in bloody Harrods?!”

“Why not?” The brunette asked him with a furrowed brow. 

“I can’t afford anything in there,” John said, and Sherlock shrugged at him. A moment later John felt a warm hand in his own, and he was tugged along the brunette, none of them realising what had happened before Sherlock looked down at their hands and his cheeks turned beet red.

 

John looked around in the gigantic building with his lips slightly parted. When he looked to where the taller boy had been standing just a couple of seconds ago, he couldn’t see him again. With his brows drawn together, he looked around, trying to find him amongst all of the other people that had gone Christmas shopping. He finally spotted him holding up some black oxford shoes and shook his head. How could he even afford that? They had to cost like 2 or 3 months’ pay! Nevertheless, the blonde boy went over to him, and the brunette smiled shyly at him. 

“What do you think of these?” Sherlock asked him and handed him the black shoes. 

“They’re nice,” John replied and looked up at him with a small smile. 

“I know, but they’re a bit expensive.” Sherlock sighed annoyed and his lower lip pushed out in a pout. 

“A bit?!” John asked him with wide eyes, “I could never afford shoes like that!” He said and watched as Sherlock shrugged.

 

“I need something for Mycroft,” Sherlock said as they wandered around in the men’s section. He already had two shirts hanging over his arm, and now he was going to buy more? John sighed, but nodded him. 

“What do you want to get him?” He asked him as his eyes flickered over to him. Suddenly Sherlock was running off for the umpteenth time that day. John followed him as fast as he could, and he saw the younger boy stopping as he held out a plain white button-down and looked over at John. 

“Do you think this would be okay?” Sherlock asked him as he inspected the shirt. 

“Mmh yes, I think so?” John said and leant back against one of the tables with clothes on as he saw Sherlock going over to an employee. 

“Can I have this in the biggest size available?” The brunette asked her seriously, and John raised his hand to his mouth to stop himself from giggling at Sherlock’s comment. 

 

“I don’t have any money for this,” Sherlock spat as he took down a dark blue scarf and looked over at John. 

“Are you not going to buy anything?” He asked him with a small frown, and John almost laughed. 

“I don’t have any money, I told you already,” He said, and Sherlock looked down and mumbled something about deleting something. When he looked up again his eyes were wide as he kept holding the scarf in his hands. John leant back against the wall behind him and smiled softly at the brunette.  
He was sweet, and handsome, and was this a date? The thought hit him hard, and he bit down on his lip. Did he want this to be a date? He glanced down at his watch to cover the shy smile on his lips. They had spent hours in here already. Sherlock pulled him out from his thoughts with a sharp voice, 

“Can we go home now? I need something.” He said and began pulling John out on the street. 

 

Once they were both seated in a cab on their way back to Sherlock’s room, John glanced over at him. 

“What do you need?” He asked him; the question had burned in his mind since Sherlock had said he needed something. Sherlock didn’t answer, instead looked out of the window, tapping his fingers on the seat next to him. John glanced down at his fingers dancing over the leather, and he slowly reached a hand down to cover Sherlock’s. The touch finally made Sherlock react as he almost flinched and looked down at their hands, but he didn’t move it away. He took a deep breath and stared at the seat in front of him while John kept his eyes on him, trying to figure out what was so important.

 

The taller boy pushed past John in the doorway. John glanced up at the apparently desperate boy, who quickly made his way inside of the room, and disappeared again just as fast. What the hell had gotten into him? He hadn’t acted like that at Harrods? Thoughts and worries flew around in his head. Had he done anything wrong? Was he supposed to leave? He didn’t even notice Bill sitting on his bed as John went over to sit down on Sherlock’s bed.

“Well hello to you too John,” Bill muttered from his side of the room and John snapped back to reality and looked over at him. 

“Sorry. Hi,” John answered quickly, his mind still elsewhere. They sat like that for a while. Bill continued with his homework and John trying to make out what kind of sounds that were coming from the bathroom.

 

“John!” Bill’s deep voice sounded once again in the small room, and John looked over at him, something told him that this wasn’t the first time he had tried to get his attention.

“What are you thinking about?” The other boy asked, and John shrugged at him. 

“Don’t worry about him, he does that sometimes,” Bill explained. 

“Is it really that obvious?” John asked, sounding almost hopelessly, and Bill nodded with a smug smile. 

“That you worry about him? Yes, most definitely,” Bill answered him and the blonde boy felt his cheeks burn.  
The blonde pulled out one of the biology books on Sherlock’s shelf and began reading, unconsciously tapping his fingers on the pages. The sound of fingers tapping against the book soon became too much for John, he got on his feet and looked around the room. 

“I should…” He started, but paused again, unsure of what to do. “I should go check on him,” He decided and turned his head towards the bathroom door. It had been quiet for a while, and he was worried. What if he had done something stupid? If he had fallen, and couldn’t get up? John reached up and knocked on the door. Maybe he had just wanted some privacy? When no one answered from the other side of the door, he pushed the knob down. 

 

The door wasn’t locked. John opened the door, and the first thing his eyes fell to was those long, slender legs lying across the floor. John pushed the door further open to reveal the pale boy who was leaning against the wall, his legs spread and his head tilted back in a euphoric expression. It wasn’t until a few seconds later his eyes fell to the mess on the floor, the little bottle with a clear liquid inside and a small dark green box. His eyes wandered to Sherlock and ended on his arm where he had bound a white elastic around, and a syringe pressed into a vein. John wanted to close the door and forget what he saw. He didn’t want to remember the sight of the brunette with a syringe in his arm. 

“Oh, hello John” Sherlock’s voice was calm and raspy as he spoke and he had turned his head against the blonde. 

“What are you on?” John asked quietly, anger slowly boiling in his belly. 

“Don’t care, helps me think,” Sherlock mumbled quietly.

“You really do have a death wish,” The blonde said before he slammed the door to the bathroom and stormed out in the halls again, his nails digging into his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 4 is out!  
> I promise it'll be okay again ;)
> 
> And as always thank you so much for reading it means a lot :D  
> And a special thanks to eggskiegg-godesend :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “John!” Sherlock called as the classroom emptied and people went out in the busy hallways again. The blonde didn’t even flinch as he walked out of the door. He had to follow. When he finally caught up with him he reached out and wrapped his long fingers around his arm.

The brunet pushed himself past the people in the crowded hallway. People were staring at him, he knew that. But, it would only be the natural thing to do. It was so rare that he actually attended classes. He usually just spent his time in his dorm room, the library or in the lab conducting the experiments he couldn’t do in his room. He crossed his arms, placing a hand over the recent purple marks on his arm, trying to forget it. Trying hard not to think about how much he needed another dose right now. When he had to sit through one whole lesson of biology. 

He pushed the handle on the door down and went inside. The other students were already sitting down and the teacher was standing in front of them. The lesson had already started it seemed. Sherlock glanced around in the room, quickly spotting the familiar dirty blonde hair and those amazing, deep blue eyes. He was looking at him too, as were the rest of the students. He swallowed once before he heard the door close behind him and he moved to find a free seat in the back.

 

For once he didn’t say anything. He didn’t even open his mouth to object about what the teacher was teaching them about. He wasn’t listening to what was being said. It wasn’t important. His eyes were on John the whole time. He was important. Sherlock watched him as he time after time put his hand in the air to ask questions, or to answer the teacher. Not once did the blonde boy turn around to look at him. He had to have done something wrong, right? He had probably said something to offend him. It had been a bad idea in the first place. Getting involved. But for some reason, he couldn’t just walk away again. He couldn’t make himself leave him. 

“Mr Holmes?” The sound of his name made him snap out of his train of thoughts and he realised he hadn’t heard a word of what the teacher had said. 

“I’m sorry?” Sherlock answered him. The whole class broke out into giggles and Sherlock frowned. He hadn’t said anything funny, had he? His eyes found John’s. He was looking at him and he wasn’t giggling, just staring.

 

“John!” Sherlock called as the classroom emptied and people went out in the busy hallways again. The blonde didn’t even flinch as he walked out of the door. He had to follow. When he finally caught up with him he reached out and wrapped his long fingers around his arm. 

“I have practice,” John said, not turning around as he tried to pull his arm away from him again.

“I know, just hear me out,” Sherlock said, desperate to hear what had caused John to act like this. 

“Sherlock, no, I have to go,” The blonde tried again, this time turning and their eyes met. 

“Did I do something?” Sherlock asked quietly. He had to know. He wanted to fix what had happened between them. He missed him. The past week had been agony. 

“No, just leave me alone, okay?” John said and wrestled his arm free from Sherlock’s grip, and just like that, he had disappeared into the sea of people filling the hallways again.

 

He slammed the door to his room behind him. Why couldn’t he figure out what had gone wrong? It was frustrating, especially when he so desperately wanted to change it. He had to. He wasn’t sure how he could be by himself again and not get involved. He went straight to his bed and flopped down on it with a dramatic sigh. Bill wasn’t there, he had classes and practice. With John. He curled together on his bed, putting his head in his hands and slowly began drifting off into his own world. 

Analysing every little moment of their date last week. Had it even been a date? He tried to figure out why John hadn’t spoken to him the past week and when everything had gone wrong. Maybe he had just gotten tired of him? Or maybe because Sherlock had dragged him to Harrods? Or maybe John had just been pitying him and he didn’t actually want to spend time with him? That thought hurt. He liked John. He had to figure out what he had done wrong, and most importantly, how to fix things again. Maybe he would even apologise if he had done something wrong?

 

Soon after Sherlock found himself crouching in front of John’s room, trying to pick the lock. Mike wasn’t there and John was still at Rugby practice, or he would be in the showers by now. All sweaty and filthy. Sherlock flushed as he realised where his thoughts were going and he shook his head. He had to focus on getting the door open and getting inside. 

When he finally succeeded he let out a relieved sigh and he walked inside, and directly over to John’s bed. The pillow smelled like him. Sweet and spicy like the biscuits he liked to eat, there was a hint of tea too. The brunet reached down and clutched the pillow to his chest and breathed in the scent of John. When he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine John there too. He didn’t open his eyes when he heard the door open. Maybe this had been a bad idea?

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” John’s voice filled the room. It wasn’t warm and soft like it usually were. This time it had an edge to it, he was angry. Not good then. 

“We need to talk. You have been avoiding me all week, when I texted, you didn’t answer. I showed up in class today and you only looked at me once, when all of the other people were laughing, which I don’t understand why? I didn’t do anything funny. And when I tried to talk to you afterwards you kept claiming you had to go and that you wanted me to leave you alone, though you were lying, you don’t want me to leave, so I think we have to talk,” Sherlock said quickly, looking up at the blonde boy who was standing with crossed arms. When he finally moved he was glaring at him. 

“Just leave, will you?” John said, his voice exasperated. 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you have been ignoring me all week and-“ 

“Yes, I heard you the first time Einstein,” John said and Sherlock noticed his hands clenching at his sides. Maybe he should leave?

 

“Why won’t you just leave me alone?!” John yelled at him. Sherlock’s eyes flickered to the floor and he swallowed down the lump that had gathered in his throat. 

“Why won’t you just tell me what I did?” He answered with a shaky voice. He simply couldn’t lose him. Not now. He watched as John turned around and reached up to rub his face. Sherlock stood up from the bed, he should go. Give him some time maybe? When he turned around again they were much closer than they had been before. 

“Because I just can’t!” John answered him, his hands clenched at his sides again. 

“I don’t see why you can’t?” Sherlock argued. 

“Because I’m in love with you…” John said, “I’m in love with you and you’re an addict and it’s bloody confusing!” He continued and his eyes flickered to Sherlock’s. “And I can’t just stand here and watch you ruin yourself!” The blonde said. 

 

Sherlock blinked at him, everything slowly began to make sense in his mind. 

“You’re… in love with me?” He asked quietly, looking up at him. Only now realising just how close they actually were standing, lips only centimetres apart. 

“Yes,” John answered quietly, almost shyly, neither of them broke the eye contact. Sherlock noticed his tongue darting out to wet his lips and swallowed. His eyes flickered to John’s again, he was still looking at his lips. 

“Kiss me,” Sherlock ordered him and he felt John looking up at him. His eyes scanning his face, before he felt his calloused hands coming up to the nape of his neck and pulled him down ever so gently. His eyes fluttered closed as he dipped his head, putting his hands on John’s hips and their lips brushed together. It was barely enough to call a kiss as John pulled back again and Sherlock looked at him, noticing his cheeks had turned into a lovely pink colour. He pulled the blonde closer and pressed their lips together again. 

This time the kiss wasn’t careful or chaste, both of them made an effort to pull the other closer. Sherlock wrapped his arms around him and pulled the blonde as close as possible, while John was pushing him back towards the wall. 

 

The brunet hit the wall with a thump and John pressed himself up against him. Their tongues sliding against each other in a desperate attempt to gain control over the other. Sherlock felt the rugby player’s fingers in his hair, clenching around the auburn curls and he couldn’t help the soft whimper that escaped his lips and immediately was swallowed by John. Sherlock reached down to place a hand on John’s arse, giving it a soft squeeze and then it was John’s turn to let out a low groan. 

They stayed like that, clinging to each other, pressing their bodies closer. John pushing his knee in between Sherlock’s legs, revealing his growing interest. Sherlock didn’t pull away from him. He wanted this. Badly. When John parted their lips, the brunette let out an unhappy whine. Though it quickly changed to a content hum as the blonde instead moved to press his lips against Sherlock’s long neck. His lips were chapped from being outside too much, Sherlock noticed as he let his head fall back against the wall. He let John do what he wanted as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to the pale skin.

 

They only pulled away from each other when they heard a third voice in the room. Mike’s. 

“Woah, what did I miss?” He asked them, and when Sherlock opened his eyes to look at him, he saw him smirking from ear to ear and he felt his cheeks burn. Both him and John stayed quiet, not quite sure of what to say. 

“Well, I’m glad to see you two finally cut the crap,” He hummed. 

“Right, I’ll be at Bill’s, so you two can get finished,” Mike said and winked over at John, who was beet red in his face. The two boys glanced at each other as Mike turned around to leave the room again before John collapsed against Sherlock, giggling. It was a wonderful sound, and Sherlock felt a warmth spreading through his body and his lips curled up into a smile as he once again breathed in John’s scent. 

“That was awkward,” Sherlock commented, John could probably hear the smile on his lips in his voice, but he didn’t really care. 

“What part? Kissing me, or getting caught by Mike?” John asked him as he uncurled from his arms. 

“I’m sure you can figure that out on your own, you’re not an idiot,” Sherlock said with a huff and then he felt John’s lips brushing against his own again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading :D  
> I'll be posting the last chapter next Sunday, so stay tuned :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John reached a hand up to press down on the doorbell and he took a step back, biting down on his lip. He took a deep breath as he looked at the door leading inside of the big Holmes house. Dressed in a white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and with a present in his hands.
> 
> It's Christmas and there may or may not be smut involved. (My guess would be the first ;P)

Why would there be so many people on the street right now? It was Christmas day for god’s sake! People should be at home, preparing for tomorrow. Not out here in the snow, where they would just be in the way.   
A blonde woman walked out right in front of the blond and he only just avoided colliding with her. Why couldn’t they just look where they were going? It was hard enough trying to keep up with the brunet in the long black coat. How did they expect him to keep an eye on all of the other people here too? It was impossible! And now he was sweating, how could he be sweating? It was freezing! Sherlock’s deep voice was still going through his head: “Remember, he has a knife.”. It was scary, not that he minded. Running after a criminal on an otherwise boring Christmas day was a nice change. John watched as Sherlock turned a corner and he followed, not far behind.

 

“What now?” John asked as they were seated on top of the older man. John had twisted his arm around and was now holding him down.

“We wait for Lestrade and his team, they should be here soon,” Sherlock answered and looked at the blond-haired boy.

“Right,” John answered slightly out of breath and he kept his eyes on the man beneath them. 

 

Loud sirens caught their attention. They both heard a car door slam and John turned his head to look at Sherlock who had his eyes on the grey-haired man running towards them. 

“Jesus, Sherlock,” He said as the two boys crawled away from the man and pulled the man up from the ground. Sherlock put his hands behind his back as he stood back and let Lestrade take the man over to the car where a few other police officers were standing. “You’re welcome,” Sherlock said and sighed dramatically. 

“Right, thank you,” Lestrade said as he cuffed the man. 

 

“So how did you catch him?” Lestrade asked as the man was seated in the car and Lestrade looked over at him.

“Easy, you texted that you had let him go, it wasn’t hard to figure out that he would go to his brother,” Sherlock said and John frowned. 

“The stabbed man’s brother?” He asked and Sherlock sighed. 

“Yes, the stabbed man’s brother, do keep up John. So, he went to the brother and tried to stab him, but we found him before he had a chance to do anything,” Sherlock finished his explaining and looked up at Lestrade with a small smile.

 

“You know, since you are a rugby player, I thought you would be in better shape, and not be out of breath after a bit of running,” The brunet boy teased him and both of them broke out giggling, high on the adrenaline after having chased the man through London. 

“I am in good shape,” John protested giggling and his eyes met Sherlock’s and he noticed the small crinkles around them as he smiled widely.

“You’re staring,” Sherlock commented, looking at him, his smile faltering a bit. 

“I know,” John hummed softly and he broke out grinning as Sherlock looked down, trying to hide the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. He was gorgeous like that. Smiling and blushing. When he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. John’s lips curled upwards as he felt Sherlock’s hand in his and he gave it a soft squeeze as Lestrade came over to them. 

“What are you two still doing here? Go home and get ready for Christmas,” Lestrade said with a warm smile and Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but the man held up a hand.

“We got it Sherlock, thank you,” He said and this time Sherlock nodded and tugged at John’s hand.

 

John reached a hand up to press down on the doorbell and he took a step back, biting down on his lip. He took a deep breath as he looked at the door leading inside of the big Holmes house. Dressed in a white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and with a present in his hands. The Holmes had hung lights in the trees in the front yard and everything looked so big. Much bigger than what John was used to. He chewed on his lower lip as he waited for someone to open the door, nervous about actually meeting Sherlock's parents, and brother, for the first time. What if they didn't like him? What if he didn't come from a good enough family? 

 

The blond looked up as the doorknob was turned down and he took another deep breath. Everything was going to be fine. He could do this. His lips curled up into a shy smile, as dark curls could be seen peeking through the door.

"Hey," John said, straightening himself and trying to stand taller, puffing out his chest a bit. Sherlock was quiet as he looked at him. His lips were parted as he stared at him and John frowned. 

"I... I didn't know what to wear, so..." John started before he was cut off by Sherlock as he kissed him softly.

"It's perfect, absolutely perfect," He said almost breathless when he had pulled away again. John's lips curled up into a wider smile. 

"Thanks," He muttered and he felt Sherlock taking his hand and his finger's curled around the much larger hand. 

"Ready?" Sherlock asked him softly and John nodded.

John looked around in the hallway with wide eyes. A lovely smell from the kitchen hit him and he sighed contently. 

 

"Who was it darling?" Sherlock's mum asked and Sherlock pulled him into the kitchen where his mum was standing.

"Oh, you must be John," She said with a wide smile as they entered and John nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Holmes," John said and reached his hand out as Mrs Holmes wiped her hands on her apron and then went over and enveloped John in a warm hug. 

"No need to be so formal, just call me Melanie," She said with a soft smile and she glanced over at Sherlock. 

"It's nice to finally meet a friend of Sherlock's, he has talked so much about you," She said and John glanced to Sherlock who had pink cheeks and was looking down at his feet. 

"Well, dinner's ready soon, just make yourself at home," Melanie said softly and John nodded with a small smile, glancing over at Sherlock again.

 

The dinner went okay. Sherlock's mum had endless questions for John, and Sherlock too. She asked them about for how long they had known each other, how they had met and why Sherlock hadn't brought him over before. Every time John answered a question and Sherlock thought the topic was getting too boring, he interrupted him with a new snarky comment that made John giggle. Especially the ones about his brother were though to sit through while trying not to laugh. The two boys kept throwing glances at each other whenever the topic landed on politics. Which it often did because of the older Holmes' brother, who according to Sherlock was the entire British government. Not that John believed that. One person couldn't have that much power, could he?

 

"So, boys, you don't have to keep sitting here if you're finished," Melanie Said softly and she looked over at Sherlock. "I'm sure, there are other things you'd much rather be doing," She hummed and smiled over at John, who felt his cheeks burn. There were a lot of things he'd much rather be doing. But this was nice too. Sherlock was the one to decide that they had had enough and he reached down to grab John's hand and tugged at it. He was clearly tired of sitting there. Sherlock was looking over at Mycroft and the red-haired man was looking right back at him with one side of his mouth curled up into a knowing smirk. 

"Yes, thanks. Mycroft, don't eat too much," Sherlock said before he turned around, pulling John along with him.

 

Sherlock stopped in the doorway to look back over his shoulder, as Mr Holmes told him off. John nearly tumbled into him. John bit down on his lip and looked up. God, this had turned awkward really fast. His eyes caught on the green plant hanging from the frame of the door and he squeezed Sherlock's hand gently. 

"What?" Sherlock asked him and turned to look at him and John kept staring at the plant hanging above them.

"We're standing under the mistletoe," He almost whispered. He glanced over at Sherlock as he let out a small 'oh' and dipped his head and his lips brushed against the blonds quickly. John closed his eyes and reached up to put a hand in his dark curls and pulled him down again to kiss him again.

 

"Not just a friend I see," Sherlock's mum said after someone, (None of them was quite sure of who it was), clearing their throat and both John and Sherlock looked over at her with flushed cheeks. 

"No, not just a friend," The brunet agreed and looked at John with a shy smile on his lips before he laced their fingers together again and pulled him along.

 

When they had left the room the two boys looked at each other and broke out in giggles for the second time that day. John leaned against Sherlock as he put his head on his shoulder and snickered. That had been ridiculous, kissing in front of Sherlock’s whole family. At the dinner table, nonetheless. Sherlock was giggling too, his shoulders moving up and down as he did so. 

“That was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever done,” John said as they leant back against the wall and tried to get their breaths back. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll do more ridiculous things in the future,” Sherlock hummed and John could feel him looking at him. John turned his head and met his eyes with a shy smile. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” He challenged him with a raised eyebrow and a twinkle in his eyes.

“Let’s find out,” The brunet answered him, taking on the challenge as he grabbed his hand and tugged at it. John had to take the stairs two steps at a time to keep up with the taller boy and they ran down the hall before Sherlock turned and pulled John into his room.

Sherlock closed the door behind them and pushed the blond up against the wall again. John’s teeth clenched around his bottom lip when Sherlock came closer and he looked up at him. 

“Hello there,” John hummed softly to him before he felt Sherlock’s lips on his, and he pressed himself against him. Sherlock’s hands found their place on John’s hips as they kissed. Slowly, softly at first but it soon evolved into a more passionate kiss, filled with need and want.   
Both of their confidences built as they stood there with John’s back pressed against the wall. His hands quickly settling in Sherlock’s curls, wanting him closer, wanting more. Sherlock let out a breathless moan that John caught against his mouth. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and stepped forward. Sherlock would have to take a step back or else he would lose his balance and take both of them with him in the fall. 

Sherlock stepped back and they stumbled around on the floor for a while. John kept stepping forward, trying to steer the brunet back against the bed, without making one of them lose their balance. It was a lot harder than it looked in the movies. When Sherlock’s knees finally hit the edge of the bed both of them opened their eyes and Sherlock pulled back with a tiny gasp. As if he hadn’t expected this.

“Okay?” John asked him as his eyes scanning Sherlock’s face. He was blushing, his lips were plump from kissing and his pupils were darkened. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

“Yes. All fine. I just… I’ve never….” He mumbled quickly. His eyes were nailed to the floor as he spoke.

“It’s okay, we don’t have to do anything,” John answered tenderly.

“No, I want to,” Sherlock said after a while and he finally looked up at John, meeting his gaze with a small smile as he sat back down on the bed.

John looked at the lovely boy before him and he crawled up on the bed, straddling his thighs and he reached up to cup his cheeks. John took one last look at the brunet before he leaned forward again and kissed him again. They wouldn’t get very far like this, while they were still sitting on the edge of the bed. But it was enough for now. The blond enjoyed the feeling of Sherlock melting beneath him. He broke their lips apart again and began pressing his lips to his jaw. Sherlock tilted his head back, giving him more room to work on as he kissed him softly. 

Sherlock gained the courage to let his hands wander up under John’s shirt and explore the warm skin of the blond’s lower back. He allowed his hands to dance over the tanned skin before he began tugging at the hem of the shirt.

“Too many clothes,” He breathed and John pulled back and his shirt was pulled up. It caught by his arms and John’s couldn’t help but giggle and he heard Sherlock huff and grumble over the stuck shirt.

“Here, let me,” John chuckled as he began working his arms free, wriggling atop of the other boy. As he did so, Sherlock’s hands resumed their careful exploration of the newly exposed skin in front of him.

When he finally managed to get his shirt off, he tossed it aside and gazed softly at Sherlock as he felt his warm hands caressing everything within his reach. John’s cheeks felt hot as the brunet was looking at him as if he had to catalogue and save every tiny little detail of his body. He bit down on his lip before he wriggled a bit and then reached out for Sherlock’s shirt.

“Your turn,” He hummed as he reached down and swiftly pulled the shirt over Sherlock’s head. Then it was his turn to explore and touch. He wanted to touch everything, he wanted to know how Sherlock’s skin felt underneath his fingers, and what sounds he would make if he just brushed his thumb over his nipples. Sherlock let out a choked moan and a shiver ran down John’s spine. What a beautiful sound.

“Lie down,” John ordered, but Sherlock was already moving and John wriggled out of his lap as Sherlock dragged himself to the head of the bed and lay down. John crawled after him. The brunet scrambled around on the bed and John tried to avoid his arms that were swinging in every direction until he couldn’t anymore and Sherlock’s elbow collided with John’s right eyebrow. 

“Fuck, sorry,” Sherlock said with an adorable rosy colour painting his cheeks and John chuckled.

“It’s okay, I’m fine,” John assured him before he scrambled around for a bit, trying to find a comfortable position between Sherlock’s legs.

He finally found a place when Sherlock spread his legs a bit. Experimentally Sherlock rolled his hips up against John’s and the blond let his head fall down against Sherlock’s chest with a quiet groan. Even through the two layers of trousers, he could clearly feel Sherlock through them. John answered Sherlock’s roll with his hips by rocking ever so softly back and forth between his legs. Sherlock’s eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted in a soft string of moans and he pushed back against him, desperately seeking more. 

John reached up to press his lips to Sherlock’s again, wanting to taste the lovely sounds Sherlock made. He let his hand travel down over Sherlock’s chest, accidentally running his finger’s over the hard nubs once more and down over the soft skin of his belly before he met the dark hair travelling from his navel and down below the waistline of his trousers. He waited for something to change, Sherlock pulling away perhaps? He didn’t. On the contrary, he pushed back up against him and his breathing become more ragged.

“Tell me what you want,” John said as he shifted on the bed so he was lying with his belly between Sherlock’s legs. Sherlock’s fingers found their way into the short strands of golden hair. John let his tongue flick out against his nipple and Sherlock let out another moan. The sounds Sherlock made as John wrapped his lips around his nipple had John rutting shamelessly against the mattress. Trying to soothe his own arousal. 

“What do you want?” John repeated between soft sucks.

Sherlock squirmed on the bed as he tried to make out an answer. “I… I don’t know,” He finally got out and John only shifted to his right nipple.

“What do you think about when you…” He asked him.

“When I touch myself?” Sherlock finished his sentence for him and John let his teeth grace the sensitive nub, making Sherlock groan again.

“Your mouth, I think about how you’d look sucking me off,” The brunet answered him with a hoarse voice. The words sounded absolutely obscene coming from that pretty mouth. 

John looked up at his boyfriend before he began pressing open-mouthed kisses down over his ribs and belly before he nibbled cheekily at one of his hip bones. He reached up and began working on Sherlock’s trousers. When he finally got them open he tugged at them. Sherlock lifted his hips, making it easier for John to get the trousers and pants off and then toss them aside with the rest of their clothing. John was seated between Sherlock’s long legs with his hands resting softly on his knees as he watched Sherlock in front of him. 

The taller boy was looking back at John with a look filled with self-consciousness and John bit down on his lip. He let his eyes wander down over his chest and belly, that was quickly rising and falling with each breath Sherlock took. He allowed himself to look at the trail of dark curly hair that went from his navel and down into a denser nest around his cock that was lying against his belly, flushed and erect.

John leant down to kiss Sherlock’s knee and he let his hands move over the soft skin of his inner thighs. He glanced up at him once more before he set to kissing a soft trail along the inside of his thigh before he found himself with his lips parted around the hard flesh. Sherlock moaned loudly above him and John pulled off. 

“Shh, they’re going to hear you!” He giggled and Sherlock blushed and bit down on his lip to quiet down the following moans. 

John leant back in, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock as he began pressing wet kisses along the entire length of him, leaving the brunet panting and pushing against him, wanting more. Sherlock grabbed the sheets, his knuckles were all white from the tight grip. John wrapped his lips around the head, letting his tongue just tease at the glans and Sherlock whimpered, clenching his hands in John’s hair instead of the sheets.

The blond took the hand in the hair as a challenge and he began stroking his cock with a firm grip before he began taking more and more of Sherlock into his mouth. He continued until his lips met his hand and he then stayed there for a moment, just sucking lightly before he pulled back, tracing the thick vein that ran on the underside of Sherlock’s cock. John bobbed his head for a moment before he concentrated on the head. He swirled his tongue around the flesh and licked into the slit, grimacing a bit as he tasted the bitter precome. 

He felt Sherlock’s hands clenching in his hair and he glanced up at him. He was absolutely beautiful. His head thrown back, a hand pressed against the dark headboard and his back arched. His eyes were shut tightly and he was biting down on his lip, trying to keep quiet. It was a stunning sight. John was completely lost in the sight, so when Sherlock’s hips suddenly bucked up he wasn’t prepared. He pulled off and coughed a bit before he felt Sherlock’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Sorry, Sorry,” Sherlock said brokenly as he looked down at John, who had tears in his eyes.

“It’s okay, don’t worry love,” He said and kissed his inner this once more.

“I… I want to touch you,” Sherlock got out and looked down at John with deeply flushed cheeks.

“Fuck, yes, please,” John breathed as he moved up so Sherlock could get his trousers off him. The blond helped Sherlock as he kicked his pants off and the cool air to his aching and neglected erection. He bit down on his lip as he saw Sherlock’s eyes travelling down over his body, down to his cock. Sherlock’s hands found John’s neck and he pulled him down against him and John’s cock brushed against Sherlock’s and he shivered. The blond felt Sherlock pulling him up for a kiss, happy that it didn’t seem like he cared where his mouth had just been. 

The kiss was soft and a little hesitant at first as Sherlock’s hands slowly made their way down over his chest and belly. John parted his lips and let his tongue slip into Sherlock’s mouth again and soon the kiss had turned wet and messy again. While they kissed Sherlock’s hands slowly trailed further down John’s body, and finally after an agonising wait made contact with his cock and John almost whined.

Sherlock’s hand just stayed there, he didn’t do anything, almost as if he was scared to do something wrong. John had to help then. He pressed his lips to Sherlock’s neck and began pushing into his hand and slowly Sherlock’s fingers curled around him. It felt amazing. He felt a heat going through his veins as he kept pushing into Sherlock’s hand and mouthed at his neck and shoulder. 

“Is it okay?” Sherlock asked him in his deep voice.

John nodded desperately in return. “Yes, god, yes, it’s perfect,” He panted against his skin. 

The blond felt Sherlock’s lips on his earlobe, sucking on it and ever so gently letting his teeth brush over the skin there and John moaned. 

“Kiss me, you’re being too loud,” Sherlock’s voice rumbled in his ear and John turned his head to press his lips to Sherlock’s. The kiss was wet, uncoordinated and consisted mostly of harsh breaths against each other. Sherlock swallowed up John’s moans and whimpers. It was the hottest thing John had ever felt and god he was close. When had that happened? His breath caught a few times as Sherlock experimented with flicking his wrist and letting his thumb brush over the head. 

John’s head fell back on Sherlock’s shoulder again as he tried to catch his breath again, but his head was tipped back as Sherlock pulled his hair and he began kissing his neck. 

“God, you’re so beautiful like this John,” Sherlock breathed and John only could pant his name as a response. John kept pushing his hips into the brunet’s hand and it only took a few more thrusts before Sherlock’s name spilled over his lips and he went completely pliant atop of him and a sticky white mess spread between them. 

John’s body shivered as he slowly tried to come down from his high. Sherlock was kissing his temple before their lips found each other and Sherlock gently licked into John’s mouth. When he finally regained his senses, he rolled them around so Sherlock was atop of him and he reached up to wrap a stray, damp curl around his finger. Like this, biology definitely wasn’t boring. 

“I love you,” John whispered and looked up at him, completely vulnerable from his orgasm.

“I love you too,” Sherlock answered quietly, meeting his eyes before he reached up to cup his face and began pressing ever so soft kisses to his face, until both of their eyes seemed too heavy to keep open and they both drifted off in a mess of limbs. 

 

John slowly blinked his eyes open as the first rays of sunshine began to shine through the curtains. His forehead wrinkled as he looked around in the room, not quite sure of where he was until Sherlock poked his head through the door with his lips curled up into a smile. The brunet crawled onto the bed and scrambled up pushing himself up against John’s still naked body. The blond could feel the smile against his shoulder. 

“Morning,” He hummed, his voice hoarse from sleep and he reached up to carve his fingers through the auburn curls he adored so much.

“Mhh,” The buy lying against him hummed as an answer. They stayed like that for a moment. John playing with Sherlock’s curls, wrapping them around his fingers while Sherlock was cuddled up to him with his arms wrapped around him and a leg hooked over him. It was a complete mess of arms and legs and one naked body. Sherlock had put on his pyjamas, much to John’s disappointment. 

They didn’t move from their positions on the bed before Sherlock’s mum knocked on the door and asked them to come downstairs because Santa had been there. Sherlock groaned at that and looked up at John as he began a long explanation on how it was terribly conceited that his mum still thought he didn’t know that it was his mum and dad that had put the presents in the socks. John just chuckled at him and rolled out of the bed completely unfazed by the fact that he was still naked. He could feel Sherlock looking at him before he tossed some clothes at him so he could get dressed. 

When he had gotten dressed he stole a quick kiss from Sherlock and then opened the door so they could get downstairs. They gathered in the living room, around the tree that had to be almost twice the height of the one he had at home. He stared up at it and then at the presents lying underneath it before he had to give an awkward smile to everyone in the room.

“So, as usual, the youngest starts,” Melanie hummed and everyone looked over at Sherlock who rolled his eyes and went over to grab the biggest present he could find for himself. 

At last, there was only one present lying under the tree. Sherlock had to have saved that for last. It didn’t look like anything special, it was just a small and soft present. But it was the one John had brought. Sherlock sat down on the floor in the middle of everything as he began unwrapping it, and tossed the paper aside. When he looked down again John saw him freeze before he carefully reached out to touch the tasselled ends of the dark blue cashmere, that made out a scarf. The corners of his mouth turned upwards in a soft smile. 

“It’s the…” He muttered and then looked up at John with wide-eyed.

“The scarf you looked at, yes,” John finished with a soft smile and he bit down on his lip. 

Sherlock got up from the floor and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Thank you, it’s perfect,” He hummed into his neck before he pulled away and looked up at him with regret in his eyes.

“I didn’t, I didn’t get you anything,” He mumbled quietly and the blond gave him a wry smile. 

“It’s fine, it doesn’t matter,” He hummed and reached out for his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

“I’m sure you can find a way to make up for that,” He teased him as he pulled him close again and grinned up at him, knowing that he would never find anyone like Sherlock again, so he’d better hold on tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's a wrap. (With an extra long chapter, because it's Christmas)  
> Thank you all for reading and commenting, it has been so amazing :D
> 
> Stop by my tumblr on: Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221
> 
> And Happy Holidays to all of you :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it means a lot!  
> Special thanks to Whathappenedtomypreviousblog on Tumblr for telling me to write this.
> 
> Stop by my Tumblr on Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221 :D


End file.
